Legend of Zelda: Gender Bender
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Link snoops around Vaati's potion room and finds an interesting potion. Who to try it on...? Why not Dark Link? And this results in Dark Link switching genders! Now Link and Vaati are forced to work together to find a cure!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY! MAN, IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK TO THIS PLACE-ISH. IT'S SEEMS LIKE I'VE BEEN GONE A LIFE-TIME, PROBABLY BECAUSE I HAVE! OH, I'M SHOUTING. Sorry about that. I was just really excited ^^; So, to commemorate my return, I've got a little treat for everyone! Yet another Legend of Zelda story featuring Dark Link, Link, Vaati, and a whole mess of some of my favorite Legend of Zelda villains! Yeah, and I did a comic for it! You can find that at deviantart. My username is lalala2yaha2! Look for it!  


* * *

**

It was an average early morning. The sun was rising in the Sky Realm where Vaati resided. The sun shone on the many stained glass windows the huge castle had. The golden bricks reflected the sun light. The sun showed a little, green boy climbing up the castle tower. Wait…what! Link climbed up the tower one grab at a time trying to reach the window that was a little further up. He would reach it in no time, he was sure. He was an agile climber after all. Link finally reached the open window and climbed, landing on the stone floor with grace. Link looked around. The walls were made of stone and wood. The ceiling was wood. There were many bookshelves and tables covered with potions, ingredients, items, books, and other things you would need for spells and potions. Link awed in amazement at all of the things Vaati had lying around. He heard a soft snore and turned his head in the direction it came from. Vaati, the Wind Mage, had fallen asleep working on a potion. Link nodded and proceeded to exploring through the potion room.

"Ooooooooh…look at all this stuff!" he walked around. His blue eyes darted from one item to another. Then they came to rest with a particular jar.

"Wow! Vaati's got GBx76!" he exclaimed softly, trying not to wake Vaati up. There would be severe consequences if Vaati woke up to Link snooping around his potion room. Link eyed the jar filled with a mysterious blue liquid. The label read:

_GBx76 for all your GB needs!_

Link titled his head in confusion at the odd label. He had no idea what this liquid did. It would be dangerous for him to drink it, so he came up with a plan. A plan that made Link smile. He made a bee line for the window, through the plains, back to the portal whence he came.

Back in Hyrule, Link ran through the fields holding the liquid, having switched its container from the jar to an innocent bottle. Link stopped in a rather bleak location and sighed.

"Man, I'm so tired…" he acted. He looked around and saw a shadow move slightly. He hid the grin on his face and continued his act. "Man, this bottle of water is the only thing I have. It would be a shame is someone took it and left me dehydrated." Link looked back to the shadow that sprang to life revealing his enemy, Dark Link. An evil smile formed on his lips and he paced around Link.

"So, I've finally found you in a helpless position!" He said.

"Dark Link! Go away!" Link furthered his act trying to hide the bottle behind his back, but Dark Link swiped it out of his hand.

"This seems to be pretty important to you! I think I'll just take it." Dark Link put his head back and finished the potion in one gulp. Link stared in amazement at Dark, for nothing had happened. Maybe the potion was a dud? Vaati wasn't much of a master of potions…Then just when Link had completed this thought, a light covered the area. It was a bright light that blinded him. When the light dimmed itself, Link looked ahead and couldn't believe his eyes! He rubbed them and looked again. What he had seen was indeed true! In front of him where Dark had been standing was a girl with long, gray hair. She wore a black dress with a white belt, black high heels, and a stylish black hat on her head. Link smiled at the girl. She sneered.

"What was that you gave me to dr-" The girl looked herself over. "OH MY GAAAAWD!" She shrieked.

Yes! The girl who had appeared was actually Dark! He was transformed into the opposite gender. A severe blow for a sexist such as himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I'M DEFECTIVE! WORTHLESS!" He shouted and swore. Link could do nothing but swear even when Vaati appeared by his side. He assessed the situation with one glance of his red eyes. He looked to Link.

"I take it you're the one who stole my Gender Benderx76?" he said.

With a proud smile, Link answered, "Yes, and I would just like to say that this experiment was a success!" He said still staring at Dark's new form.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is. The next part to the story. that is pretty obvious...well. **

**Not much to say about this except I'm basically just going off of the comic I made for this on deviantart. www . lalala2yaha2 . deviantart . com It features them in an advanced stick figure kind of way ^-^**

**

* * *

**

Link and Vaati stared at the female in front of them who was none other than Dark. Vaati had a nonchalant look on his face while Link, on the other hand, was smiling immensely. It would seem he was smitten with Dark's new feminine side, but that couldn't be.

"Wow." Link awed.

"You're an imbecile." Vaati sighed.

"I'M HIDEOUS!" Dark wailed running wildly in a circle. With another hopeless sigh, Vaati turned with a flip of his cape. There was nothing he could, or would want to, do. Link watched the Wind Mage leave and followed him like a puppy. Link was very friendly, and liked to follow Vaati around especially since Vaati was always up to no good. It was better to keep an eye on him. Seeing her, I mean, his companions leave, Dark rushed after them stumbling in his new footwear.

"You guys can't leave me like this!" Dark yelled in a loud, squeaky voice. Neither Link nor Vaati made a sound. The silence only infuriated Dark Link.

"You guys better find a way to fix this! I refuse to stay like this all of my life! I mean, look at me! I'M A GIRL!"

"No shit, Sherlock…" was the witty response from Vaati. Dark fumed at the comment but grabbed Link by his tunic's collar. He raised a fist to the hero's head.

"You're the one who did this to me! You better get me out!" He yelled in his loudest voice.

"Tch! Looks like that womanly attitude is kicking in already." Vaati rolled his eyes. Dark stamped his feet, dropping Link to the ground. He proceeded to grabbing Vaati.

"If you don't think I won't kill you because I'm a girl, you are sadly mistaken!"

Vaati was speechless but filled with a slight fear, but only a slight fear. One did not break the evil sorcerer's shell so easily.

"Wow. Female Dark is so beautiful when she's angry." Link sighed.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Dark threw Vaati back angrily. Vaati staggered but stopped himself next to Link. They both looked at Dark. He was turning fire engine red and his teeth were ground together.

"If you two don't find a way to reverse this, you'll both feel like girls too!" He yelled with the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. It was then that both Vaati and Link understood what he meant and covered their manliness with their hands with a slight eep. Link took a breath and stepped up to the still angry girl.

"You know Dark, if it makes you feel any better, you're not really my type."

Dark stared at Link, his left eye twitching in frustration. It would be only a few seconds before he exploded. Three, two…

"JUST FIND THE CURE TO THIS!" Dark exploded. Link took a few steps back to avoid being hit by Dark. Then he prepared to say something to calm Link down, but two Hylian boys walked by and stopped.

"Dude…check out that girl over there." One said, trying to whisper. His whisper failed because Dark heard it loud and clear and tensed up.

"Oh dude! She's really hot!" The other responded also failing in his attempt to whisper. Dark looked to Link in an irritated yet calm way.

"Will you hold on for just a second, Link?" Dark pulled out his sword. Link froze at the sight of it.

"Hylian boys! Run!" he tried to warn them, but he couldn't make his voice carry out to them. The boys screams were loud. They tried to beg for mercy, but each boy was taken out quickly with no mercy at all. Dark, covered in blood, came back to Link's side.

"I'm back. Now where were we? Oh right. Find that cure." Dark lifted his sword up. Link backed away even more with his hands up.

"Alright, I'm going, Dark just be cool." He said in a comforting voice. Behind Link was a portal where Vaati could be seen looking for the cure.

"Where's the cure?" He yelled running around.

* * *

**One Word...castration .**

**Review puh-lease 8D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. These chaps are all short and sweet. I guess that's a good thing though. It just means more chapters. Oh gosh. More than my 21 chapters of Dark? Jeez...  


* * *

**

Now that both hero and villain were searching for the cure together, things seemed to be much easy going for them. However, they left Dark all alone in Hyrule in his new form. Surely, there would be some trouble.

Dark walked around Castle Town mumbling Hylian swears to himself. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't even really have a destination, but a walk through the town would put his mind at ease, right? It was half working before a man whistled a tune to him. Dark snapped out of his angry trance and looked at a man with brown hair winking at him. In front of the man was a sign that said 'free kisses'.

"Hey baby, you want a kiss?" He puckered his lips. Dark had to comprehend what had just been said to him. When the words were finally processed in his mind, he tightened his fists.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Princess Zelda walked with a big smile on her face and skip in her step. She had been shopping and had just sent a few of her attendants home with bags of items she had purchased. She hummed and tune but stopped to say,

"Shopping is so much fun." She giggled. Then she heard it.

"YOU BASTARD!" A loud squeaky voice cried. Zelda was confused by the scream.

"What's going on over there?" She jogged over where she saw a man hanging up on a pole. In front of him was a girl. It was Dark, but she didn't know that. Zelda looked from the girl to the man who had a black eye, a bloody nose, and many other cuts and bruises on his face and body. Zelda gasped and looked back to the girl.

"If you say anything like that to me again, I'll take that sign and shove it up your ass!" She stamped. Zelda put a hand over her mouth grossed out by the very thought of a sign up someone's posterior. She shook her head and became serious. As the princess, it was her duty to put an end to this girl's rampage, but maybe there was a way to do it without fighting. Zelda took a deep breath and walked forward stopping four feet away from Dark.

"Erm, excuse me Miss?" Zelda said hoping the girl wouldn't do anything.

"DON'T CALL ME MISS, YOU BITCH!" Dark turned around swinging her sword. He was quite chocked when Princess Zelda unsheathed her own sword and swiped at Dark quickly. Dark's sword fell out of his hand because of the cut, Princess Zelda managed to make. Dark jumped around holding his hand.

"ARRGH! Fucking bitch! That hurt!" He said still nursing his injured hand. Zelda only stared at the girl in front of her. A single thought crossed her mind. _This girl has a lot of nerve…_

Up in the Sky Realm, Link and Vaati both collapsed on the ground with hopeless expressions on their faces. Link turned to his belly and sighed hopelessly.

"I wonder what Dark is doing." Link sighed again. Vaati opened a mirror-like portal to Hyrule where they saw Dark stomping on Zelda's back while screaming "bitch" at her. They both groaned.

"My gosh. We can't find the cure, and Dark's going crazy out there."

"I can't stand this." Vaati groaned louder. They both lay there motionless and hopeless. Link went to turn to his side. Something caught his eye. He quickly flipped over and got on his knees still staring at the spot.

"V-Vaati! Look on top of the bookshelf!" Link pointed. Vaati sighed and looked where Link pointed. His hopeless expression changed into a relieved one.

"It's…there!" He marveled. They both chuckled like little kids and took action.

"Use your wind to get it!" Link encouraged Vaati. He jumped up and down happily.

"I am! I am!" Vaati said creating a mini tornado to get the book off of the shelf. They both watched the tornado grab the book. It didn't stop though. It kept going until the tornado's gentle wind threw the book out of the window. Link and Vaati stared in astonishment.

"NOOOO!" They yelled scrambling for the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Vaati jumped out of the window making himself another tornado he could ride on. Link hesitantly jumped out of the window onto the tornado. They both rode around on it until Link spotted it down below.

"There it is!"

"I see it!" Vaati said lowering them down into a forested area. The book had landed in the grass next to a little flower. When they landed, Link ran straight for the book with Vaati encouraging him all the way. Link reached out for the book when suddenly, a big Deku Baba sprang up from where the little flower was. It roared, announcing his presence. Link jumped back frightened, but the Deku Baba stretched out with its head close to Link. Link stayed still allowing the raging plant to sniff him. It growled lowly while it sniffed.

"Vaati! Psst! Vaati! What do I do?" Link whispered so low, the Baba didn't hear. It probably couldn't understand him, though.

"Just stay still!" Vaati whispered back. Link did as he was told and stayed absolutely still. The Deku Baba opened its mouth and let out a terrifying roar that made Link scream. Still screaming, Link jumped back. He looked at Vaati, scared.

"Vaati! You said standing still would work!"

"Hey, I tried didn't I?" Vaati said with a uninterested look on his face.

"You bastard!" Link jumped up and down in a fit of rage. The Deku Baba roared again.

* * *

Back in Hyrule, two knights escorted the female Dark Link through the castle. He was restrained with ropes that were tight on his skin. Zelda followed close behind them. Eventually, they reached a cell where Dark was put. The knights left. Zelda looked at Dark from the other side of the bars. Her most trusted attendant stayed by her side. Zelda looked right at Dark's red eyes. Dark looked back. He frowned.

"You bitch! You think a couple of ropes can hold me! You are _dead _when I get out of here! You hear me! DEAD!" He yelled jumping around spouting other nonsense. Zelda glowered.

"She's a bit loud."

"We can fix that!" Her attendant said with a sly smile.

Dark was put in a cell filled with water. The ropes remained tied around him, but there was duct tape over his mouth too. There was an irritated look on his face. _I'm going to kill her, _he thought.

"Much better!" Zelda admired from outside the cell.

* * *

The Deku Baba opened its mouth and roared sending its slimy, green spit flying all over. Its tongue jet out its mouth towards Link who quickly cut it off with a slice of his sword.

"Back off, you freak!" Link said defiantly. The Deku retracted and spit several Deku Nuts at Link with no sign of stopping any time soon. Link put his shield in front of him just in time to negate the attack. he held the shield and looked back to Vaati.

"You know, some help would be nice!" Link shouted trying to keep his shield steady.

"You're doing fine. Just handle it like you would me or Ganon." Vaati said sitting in a soft patch of grass reading a book. Link fumed at Vaati's lack of help and didn't notice the Deku Baba creep on him until the last moment.

"Vaati! Problem! Problem! HELP!" Link yelled before the Deku Baba swallowed him in one gulp. Vaati put the book down and stood up in one quick motion. He looked amazed at the Deku.

"Oh man, that _is_ a problem because I'm not helping." Vaati said to himself. Vaati didn't dare take on the Deku Baba when there was the risk of his hair getting slime soaked. He only stared at the Deku Baba licking its lips obviously pleased with itself.

* * *

**Gosh darn it Vaati! Don't worry about your hair right now! Link was just swallowed!**

**Please Review ^_^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Link fell down and down an extremely narrow passage. It seemed the fall would last forever but he soon landed in a pool of strange liquid. Link bobbed to surface and looked himself over.

"Oh yuck. My clothes are all soggy." He said with disgust. He looked around at the pink walls and green liquid he had landed in. Where was he? He looked up at a squishy, pink thing that hung over him.

"I guess I'm in that monster…" He said, "Vaati isn't doing anything to get me out of here, either. How the heck do I defeat this thing?" Link asked himself. He looked up down, and to his right. There was nothing but pink and green yuckiness. He sighed and finally looked to his left where a magenta organ with veins and green slime hung from the pink ceiling. Link blinked upon seeing the weird sac, but his frown turned to a satisfied grin.

"_That_ looks like a heart!" He said. He took out his sword and was just about to strike but something came to his mind. _Vaati said I should imagine this Deku Baba as him or Ganon_, Link rubbed his chin. He chuckled and looked at the heart, but in his mind, it looked just like Vaati.

"Oh sweet revenge." He said putting his sword to the vital organ.

Outside, Vaati remained where he was staring at the Deku Baba who was now humming a tune. It was even dancing a little. Vaati shook his head and looked up.

"Hmm…I wonder if Link's been digested yet." He thought more about this. The Deku Baba continued his song and dance but it felt a pain inside itself. The Deku Baba out its leafy hands to his stem in a panicky way. Vaati looked at the beast and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! That thing is having a heart attack! Someone call a doctor!" Vaati said. Vaati replayed what he had just said in his mind a couple of times before realizing how nonsensical he sounded, so he put an evil smile on his face.

"Scratch that." He said as the Deku Baba exploded. Green slime and guts went everywhere, and Link landed at Vaati's feet still soggy from the Deku Baba's digestive juices. Vaati looked at the soaked hero on the ground and smiled.

"Link! You're okay!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Link said getting up. He walked over to where the Deku Baba had been and picked up the book of cures they needed. Link lifted the book high in his moment of triumph with the resounding da na na naaaa~ music in the background. Link hugged the book.

"Now we can cure Dark Link." Vaati walked ot Link's side and opened a portal.

"Not quite. We have to find the ingredients for the cure." He said. Link groaned, almost wanting to just abandon his quest. He wouldn't that because Dark would find him and keep the promise he made to both he and Vaati earlier about their manliness disappearing. Link prepared to follow Vaati through the portal.

"You know, I hope Dark isn't causing any trouble!"

* * *

An alarm sounded through the halls of Hyrule castle. Dark ran through the halls laughing his head off. His squeaky laugh echoed.

"I told that bitch that I'd escape! Now that I have, I'll kill her!" Dark laughed even more. Up ahead the hall, an unarmed guard blocked the doorway Dark needed.

"Halt! Stop there!" The guard said in a booming voice. Dark grinned.

"Oh please. Get outta' my WAY!" Dark slid and jumped up sticking his sword through the eyeholes in the guard's helmet. Dark pulled the sword out and landed with an even bigger smile on his face. He looked at the corpse and continued down the hall laughing louder than before.

* * *

**Silly Link. How could Dark _not_ cause trouble? And now an innocent guard is dead. Everyone, a moment of silence.**

**...**

**Okay then! Review please! Tell me how I'm doing!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. I'm on an updating roll! I mean, I'm really trucking! WHOO!  


* * *

**

Vaati and Link arrived in a forest that was darker and more mysterious than the one they had been in last. With no time to waste, they set off. Link opened the book looking for the cure they needed. Pages flipped until he found it.

"Ah! Okay, it says we need Deku Seeds." Link said. He stared at the page. It would have been great to know that sooner since that Deku Baba had been firing them nonstop at him. While Link had his nose buried in the book, Vaati looked around and went off on his own. He went off to see an Octorok shuffling along all by itself. V aati looked left and right before grinning evilly. He walked over to the Octorok encasing it in a bubble before It could fire a seed at him.

"This thing must be filled with seeds since it fires them." Vaati said making the bubble smaller and smaller until the Octorok was crushed. Vaati split the bubble in two. Blood and seeds fell out of the bubble making Vaati smile. He was pleased. He collected the seeds and returned to Link.

"Deku seeds secure." He said slyly. Link looked up at him.

"Really? Already? How?" Link asked amazed that Vaati actually went and did something. Vaati ignored Link's skepticism and went on to admire himself.

"Well, Link, collecting Deku seeds can be easy if sone by the right person, namely me."

Link was fine with listening to Vaati boast about himself, but a glow in the darkness behind Vaati caught his eye. He looked around Vaati to get a better look at the glow. They were eyes. Link knew that could only mean trouble.

"Um…Vaati? There are, uh, eyes right over there." Link pointed hugging the book to himself. Vaati looked at Link rather irritated.

"Not now Link. I'm gloating." He said. Just as he was about to start his gloating again, a high-pitched sound came from behind them. They both turned around to see three Octoroks that didn't look very happy.

"You killed our brother!" One said.

"Now you must DIE!" The other two growled.

Link and Vaati only looked at each other.

* * *

Dark Link walked away from a the bloody scene dropping off a bloody bag on the floor. He marched down the hall getting angrier by the second.

"Where the hell is Princess Zelda?" He muttered. "I'll kill her!" He continued on still muttering angrily to himself. He walked a little further when a little man wearing green appeared before him.

"Hello, Dark Fairy Lady! I'm Tingle, and I'll tell you where Princess Zelda is for 200 rupees!" Tingle danced around holding a map out to Dark. Dark blinked in shock. It didn't take him long to just smile evilly at the little, green man. Tingle saw the look on Dark's face and Dark reach behind his back pulling out a bow with bomb arrows. Tingle gasped and ran away, down the halls immediately. Dark fired arrow after arrow only to baely miss Tingle each and every time. Tingle continued running.

"Why does everyone hurt Tingle! WHY!" He cried disappearing form Dark's sight. He swore under his breath about how he let the annoying man disappear.

* * *

Back in the forest, Link and Vaati walked along unscathed from the Octoroks. Link even smiled while carrying the heavy book.

"Man! Octorok jerky sure is tasty!" He delighted taking another bite out of the strip of meat he held. Vaati nodded in agreement.

"It's the nutty taste that gets ya." Vaati knowingly smiled. "So, what's next on the list?"

"We need to get a piece of Stallord's mane…" Link read. He groaned. Vaati shook his head and opened the portal to the Gerudo Desert. They stepped in.

* * *

**Octorok Jerky! Mmm...it's nutty! Never eat this kids. never eat this.**

**I really don't like Tingle peeps. he's annoying, but I couldn't kill him. i killed him in GET FREAKY! or at least i suggested it...anyhoo. **

**Oh and yes that was a subliminal message. It's a way to get publicity...ish. Ish means sorta' I've got a real bad habit of saying it and had to delete the word at least 5 times from the story.**

**That's enough talk from me. Please Review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter to be uploaded Tonight...actually it's like 1 in the morning. jeez. It's 1:28 am. Well, ur. More later today ^^;  
**

**

* * *

**

Link and Vaati arrived in the Gerudo Desert quickly. There was no time to waste admitting the beauty of the natural desert, though. They both headed straight for the Arbiter's Grounds riding on another of Vaati's tornadoes. When they finally arrived, they rode on Link's Spinner until they reached a room like an arena. Link and Vaati walked cautiously into the room and onto the middle platform. Link looked around.

"So, we're here. Where's Stallord?" Link looked next to him where Vaati was no longer standing. "Where's Vaati?"

"I'm up here!" Vaati said from a higher platform. Link crossed his arms.

"What are you doing up there?"

"I figured you could take care of Stallord." Vaati said with no hesitation in his voice. Link groaned.

"You know, Vaati, you suck! Stallord isn't even down here!" Link yelled up at Vaati. Yet again, something eerie moved behind Link. It appeared to be a giant skeleton arm. The hand attached to it flexed and stretched its claws, all before scooping Link up in its huge hand. Link yelled out in fear. He really had to pay more attention to his surroundings, but Vaati made it hard for the hero to concentrate. The arm lifted Link up to the face or skull of Stallord. His bright red eyes stared at Link. Stallord let out a magnificent roar!

"VAATI!" Link yelled. Vaati sighed from where he was at.

"Why do I have to do everything?" he mumbled standing up. "Hey Stallord? Why would you even bother eating him when he'll just pass through you?"

Instead of roaring or doing anything threatening, Stallord made an innocent, gurgling noise. Link yelled again.

"That's his stomach! He's hungry!" Link struggled, forgetting that Stallord was just one big skeleton monster. Vaati thought a little bit and finally realized what was going on.

Link, he's not hungry. He's sick. He picked you up because he thought you could help him."

"You can tell all of that just by listening to him?" Link asked.

"Shush!" Vaati commanded. He jumped down to the platform Link had been on and walked to the edge of it with his hands up and out.

"Come here lil' monster, c'mon." He beckoned Stallord. Stallord lowered his head and released Link upon putting his head down near Vaati. Link stayed perfectly still because he was right next to Stallord's claws. Vaati pet Stallord's skull.

"Poor Stallord. Just stay just like that." Vaati comforted the monster. Stallord whimpered, staying still just like Vaati told him. Vaati continued to comfort Stallord, but then he bound him with a magic spell that prevented him from moving. Stallord howled in agony as Vaati ran on his skull and plucked a hair from his mane.

"Hahaha!" Vaati laughed making a run for it. Link, shocked at had what just happened, dashed too. He ran and caught up with Vaati.

"Vaati! That was just plain mean and evil and wrong!" Link nagged, but all Vaati could do was laugh. When they were gone, the spell broke but Stallord stayed where he was. He sniffed.

Back in the Gerudo Desert, Vaati and Link walked along meaninglessly instead of warping to their next destination. Link shook his head in disgust at Vaati.

"I can't believe you did that to Stallord. He was _sick_! _You're_ sick!" Link went on and on. Vaati chuckled.

"I prefer to be thought of as Supreme Evil." He smiled dazzlingly. Link groaned, sticking his face back in the cure book.

"I can't even look at you!"

Vaati hmphed. He couldn't believe he was getting criticized by Link, aka the guy who got them in the situation in the first place.

Link looked at the book longer and finally nodded.

"Okay! The last thing we need is…oh just great. We need a fragment of Gleeok's masks. Maybe this is a good time to check up on Dark…"

Back in Hyrule castle, a fire burned the Hyrule Castle Garden. The black smoke lifted into the sky. Out of the fire walked Dark. She, he, was shadowy and his eyes were as lively s the fire. There was a brimming hate in his voice when he said,

"Where the fuck is Princess Zelda?"

* * *

**Dark Link, you so craaaaaaaaaazeh! Nah, I'm pretty sure he's not in the mood for games right now. Just great...Link and Vaati better hurry up with that cure!**

**8D Please Review! Thank You  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**HUZZAH! Tis my second day back on Fanfiction! Enjoy more uploads of chapters by moi. I just mixed old English with French-ish...not cool...at all...  


* * *

**

Dark stormed about the castle, still stumbling in the black high heels he was still not accustomed to walking in. It was starting to be a huge annoyance to him and since he was already pissed that he couldn't find Princess Zelda, his temper was skyrocketing. He walked a little further and ran into a familiar figure. A bulb of black light intercepted his path.

"Dark, I think…? I know you're angry because you're a girl now, but that is no reason to rampage." The fairy said. Dark looked at the fairy in disbelief before chewing the fairy out.

"Where the hell have _you_ been! You're supposed to stay by my side and warn me about danger! I wouldn't have drunk that potion if you'd stopped me!" Dark nagged.

The fairy quickly tried to think of an excuse but could only think of the fairy party he had been at earlier. He stuttered and stammered.

"Well?" Dark asked harshly. The fairy kept stammering and thinking of a way out but could think of nothing.

"Er…um…shit happens?" The fairy said in a low voice. Dark took the fairy in his petite hand and threw him down on the ground.

"Yeah, shit happens!" Dark yelled storming off in a new fit of rage.

* * *

Link and Vaati covered their ears at the loud squeal of the almighty Twin headed Dragons Gleeok. Vaati dove behind a rock and poked his head over.

"Go get him Link!"

It hit Link now who Vaati reminded him of. He should have seen it earlier, but no, it hit him now. Link turned his head slightly to Vaati and said,

"You're a worse partner than Linebeck!"

Just then, Fire Gleeok unleashed jet of fire that headed straight for Link, but Link already went through this so he knew to use his clawshot to make a diagonal rope that sent the fire straight at Ice Gleeok who was quite surprised to be hit with his brother's attack. The fire stopped revealing that Ice Gleeok's mask had cracked a bit. Vaati cheered.

"You cracked it!"

"Of course, I did. I _am_ the hero." Link boasted.

Ice Gleeok let out a deafening roar and sent an ice beam down that hit Link dead on and froze him in a black of ice. Vaati rubbed his eyes in shock. He groaned loudly.

"God Dammit Link! This is why only villains gloat!"

Both of Gleeok's heads laughed at the frozen hero and nagging villain. Vaati looked at the laughing dragons, feeling his irritation level rising as he did so. Finally, he got from behind the rock.

"Will you two shut up! I mean, do you know how annoying you are!" Vaati yelled at them. The dragons just stared at Vaati with no interest at all and simultaneously fired their beams at him. Vaati quickly created a shield made of wind that held the beams back and swirled them into lone balls of fire and ice that he kept by his side, surrounded by his wind.

"It disgusts me that you both have no idea just how powerful a sorcerer is!" Vaati smiled an insanely wicked smile and unraveled the fire and ice balls into beams that he launched at Gleeok. The fire and ice merged into one big beam that hit the dragon. Vaati huffed.

"I think I used a bit too much energy. I blame Link." He said looking over to the frozen hero. He looked back in front of him. All of the water was dried up and only the masks of Gleeok remained. Vaati blinked.

"Whoops." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the longest chapter so far! YAY-ish!**

**

* * *

**

Back outside, in the wild, Link and Vaati walked. Link stopped and looked to Vaati.

"S-s-s-s-so we g-got ev-everything o-on th-the list right, V-V-V-V-Vaati?" Link's teeth chattered together as he tried to speak. He was still freezing having been frozen in a block of ice.

"Yes, but it would seem we need some Chu Jelly as a base to mix the ingredients." Vaati said closing the book. Link reached into his unlimited inventory and pulled out four jars of Chu Jelly. Vaati, amazed, took the jars.

"Where did you get all of this?" he asked.

"Um…" Link looked up and thought about his Twilight Princess adventure. He shook the thought from his head and shrugged at Vaati.

"Whatever. I'll make the cure. You check on Dark Link." Vaati opened another mirror-like portal to Hyrule. Link sat down in front of it wrapping himself with a blanket that had also been in his inventory space. Dark Link popped up in the portal.

"Hi Dark!" Link waved. Dark Link looked around finally stopping on the portal that had opened up behind him. He looked at Link's smiling face.

"WHERE'S THAT CURE!" Dark yelled.

"It's being made right now, okay? We should be there pretty soon…uh, what's up with all of that blood back there?" Link asked looking around Dark to see blood on the walls and pooled on the floor. Dark looked left and right.

"I don't see any blood."

"DARK! What have you been doing over there?" Link asked now on his feet.

"I haven't done anyth-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Zelda's strong voice yelled out. Dark Link looked back at the princess not with fear but with irritation. _Worst. Timing. EVER, _he thought.

"You killed most of my attendants and knights!" She yelled.

"You did what! Dark!" Link yelled from the other side of the portal. Dark looked back to Link immediately.

"Wait! Don't use my name! She doesn't know!"

"Wait? That's…Dark Link!" Zelda screamed. Her whole face turned serious and she unsheathed her sword. "Prepare to die by my blade."

Dark Link looked from Zelda to Link.

"I'm going to have to call you back." Dark said. Zelda lunged for him; the portal closed. Link couldn't help but be annoyed at Dark. He had brought that problem on himself. He was so reckless. Link tilted his head back and groaned, then made his way where Vaati was making the cure.

"Vaati…" Link started.

"I know. I heard everything." Vaati groaned too. Vaati finished mixing the potion and bottled it up. He handed it to Link.

"Here."

"I don't want this to spill on any of my items, so I'll just strap it to my side."

"Sure, whatever. Let's go." Vaati said. They were all prepared to go but a heavy fog set in completely blinding them. Vaati swore.

"What's up with all of this fog?" He growled.

"Vaati…I don't like mysterious fog…" Link said. The heavy fog surrounded them for a minute longer but soon disappeared. They looked all around and at each other.

"That's strange. Why would fog just come and go like that?" Vaati mumbled.

"Maybe the goddesses helped us out! We should go!" Link said jumping up and down antsy as ever. A light blue ball of energy came out of nowhere and hit Vaati sending him flying back.

"Vaati!" Link yelled. He heard a giggle that made him turn around. Floating right behind him was the eldest of the Cubus Sisters.

"You!" He said.

"Hello again, Link."

Link took his sword out quickly.

"Oh, I haven't come to play today." The evil girl said.

"If you don't want to play, why did you attack my companion?"

"Why? Because that jackass stole 20 rupees from me!" The girl snarled. Link looked at Vaati, who was dazed, and shook his head.

"So, why are you here then?"

"Didn't you notice that fog? I'm just a distraction! Look yourself over once." The Cubus Sister giggled. Link looked himself over not noticing anything different but then it hit him that the cure was not strapped to his side anymore!

"The cure!"

The eldest Cubus Sister giggled her head off and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Link jumped for the smoke but it was too late.

"Oh, before I forget." The Cubus Sister's smoke puff appeared by Vaati where her hand slid into his pocket and brought out a shiny, red rupee. Vaati's dazed trance wore off just in time for him to see he was being robbed.

"Hey! I stole that fair and square!" He complained seeing the smoke disappear.

"No time Vaati! Someone stole the cure!"

"Weren't you watching it? Fail, Link. Fail." Vaati said. Vaati looked away from Link to see someone heading into a tree passage. In the figure's left hand was the cure.

"Link! Look! Over there!" Vaati yelled. Link looked. They both saw that the figure was Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask but he didn't seem harmful at all.

"Skull Kid! Give us that cure, we need it!" Link said to him. Skull Kid giggled.

"Let's play!" He lifted up the mask and put a trumpet to his mouth. A single note blared from it. A puppet came down from the tree blocking Link and Vaati's path to Skull Kid. Kid ran into the tree passage and disappeared. Link growled and took out the puppet with one slash of his sword.

"Let's go Vaati!" They ran into the tree passage.

* * *

**So if you're wondering how I chose what bosses and stuff to put in this story. I just used my overall favorites. Well, the Cubus Sisters I hate but she seemed like a good idea since she was on the Ghost ship and it was connected to fog. I figured she could make the fog. Okay? Okay. please Review. Thank You!**


	10. Chapter 10

In Hyrule castle, the catfight continued. Zelda and Dark fought in the passage that was filled with blood form Dark's numerous murders. That's a pretty cool thing. The battle in the Passage of Blood. Nice.

They both swung their swords with all their might trying to best the other, but nothing seemed to work. Zelda slashed once more. They entered Chance. They both pushed and pushed but the other wouldn't budge. Finally, Zelda got the upper hand and it seemed she would win the Chance.

_Shit. Zelda may be a stupid girl, but she's pretty dam strong! _Dark thought still trying to push Zelda back.

_Ugh, even when I push with all my might, she, he, won't budge! _Zelda tried to push harder but Dark was done moving. He waited until he saw a chance and pushed her back. Zelda slid back grunting. She wasn't done yet. She slashed. The sword was sure to come down on Dark's head! CLASH! Dark's sword stopped the sword. Zelda was shocked. She looked down to see Dark holding the sword no longer in his right hand but his left. Zelda gasped.

_He's using his left now? But, if he's Link's opposite and if he was using his right this whole time…How! _Zelda tried to think. She was too shocked to know what to think. Dark chuckled.

"Silly Zelda. I'm ambidextrous." Dark said digging his right fist into her gut. Zelda slashed before she fell to her knees. The sword cut Dark's face. The blood oozed out of the cut and down his chin. Dark touched his hand to his face and saw the blood on his hand.

"Well, well. You cut me. Now I don't have to go easy on you." A grin came across his face. It wasn't an evil grin. It was a grin only a true, crazy person possessed. A wide grin that spread ear to ear. He started to laugh.

* * *

They were surrounded by puppets, Link and Vaati. There were a lot of them. On a raised ledge was where Skull Kid stood laughing his head off. The cure was right next to him and Majora's Mask was in his hand. He was enjoying the show. Vaati looked at Link.

"This is all your fault." He said.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuse me Vaati!" Link said holding his sword out. Link looked up at Skull Kid. "Skull Kid! Put a stop to this!"

Skull Kid looked down at Link, frowing. He started to shiver.

"Stop? S-stop? Stop?" Skull Kid shook harder. Majora's Mask placed itself on Skull Kid's face. "We don't wanna stop!" He laughed. The once annoying puppets turned into demon puppets who were bigger and filled with evil. Vaati hit a puppet that came near him and looked at Link angrily.

"Stop talking!" he shouted.

"How did I know, he'd go crazy!" Link yelled back.

"He has Majora's Mask! You should know this from one of you adventures!"

"Do you know how many adventures I go on? I can't remember them all!"

"YOU'RE USELESS!" Vaati yelled turning all the way to Link.

"ME! I'M THE ONE WHO'S BEEN DOING ALL THE WORK!" Link turned to Vaati.

"Without me, you'd still be frozen!"

"Oh, wow, that's ONE thing!"

They both argued loudly. There was no end in sight to the fight. Skull Kid watched from above laughing. He enjoyed this much better. He hopped around laughing.

"Look at them fight! Puppets, _kill_ them." They, Majora and Skull Kid, said. The demon puppets smiled eerily and prepared to attack.

"I'll take you on right now, hero!" Vaati spit.

"Go ahead! I'll kick your butt like I did in Minish Cap!" Link retorted. They both unleashed their greatest attacks at each other, but the attacks combined creating a giant swirling tornado that was wrapped in Link's power. The tornado raged for several minutes before finally disappearing. Link and Vaati huffed and were about to attack again, but they noticed that all of their surrounding were destroyed. There were puppet pieces spread out everywhere, the ledge had collapsed with Skull Kid laid out on one of the rocks, Majora's Mask laid on the ground, the cure rolled back and forth next to it, and smoke came up from the burnt ground. Link and Vaati were confused as to what had happened.

"Did…we do that?" Link asked.

"Who cares? Just go get the cure." Vaati turned his back to Link. Link grabbed the cure and smiled a big smile. Vaati sighed and opened a portal to Hyrule.

"Let's go."

"Oh wait! I forgot!" Link shoved the cure into Vaati's hands and ran off where Skull Kid was just getting up. Link put his hand out to Skull Kid.

"It was great 'playing' with you, Skull Kid!" Link smiled at him. Skull Kid blinked and took Link's hand. He helped him up, said goodbye, and ran back to Vaati.

"Bye Link!" Skull Kid danced.

* * *

**I had to end it with Skull Kid remembering Link! I mean. they are friends ^_^ So, the next update might take a little bit longer because i have yet to draw out this scene so yeah. Cya in a bit-ish!**

**-_- Ish...grr...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Teh absence...it buuuuuuuuuuuuurns...^^; Sorries (probably better explained and stuff in the next chappie-ish)  
**

**

* * *

**

The portal opened back up in Hyrule Castle. Link and Vaati stepped out with Link holding the cure. Link sighed in relief.

"We made it!"

Vaati looked at Link with an irritated look on his face.

"What? You didn't think we would make it back?" Vaati asked.

"I didn't mean it like that Vaati…" Link tried to apologize, but Vaati wouldn't have it. He walked ahead of Link ignoring all he had to say, but they both stopped when they reached the hallway. Link's jaw dropped; Vaati stared incredulously. The hallway before them was completely covered in blood. It puddled on the floor and pools of it ran from the wall to the floor. They stepped farther into the hallway. The whole place reeked of blood.

"There's blood everywhere!" Link said still in shock.

"I know Dark's upset, but this is overkill." Vaati groaned. They both stood in the hallway for a few minutes longer when a loud scream sounded through the hallway. Link let out a loud gasp.

"That's Zelda! I forgot she was fighting Dark!" He realized pointing in the direction of the scream. Vaati, at once, lost his cool demeanor and looked at Link worriedly.

"Wait, MY Zelda!" He asked before taking off down the halls leaving Link behind. Link blew a strand of hair out of his face and looked at Vaati zooming down the halls.

_Oh now he's worried, _Link thought feeling irritated.

* * *

Back in a room near the throne room, Zelda was overwhelmed by Dark's strength. He pushed her farther back until it seemed she would be cornered. Dark's insane smile remained on his face.

"C'mon Zelda, I've been searching all this time so we could fight! So, stop defending and attack!" Dark spun around completely thrusting his sword at Zelda along the way. He held the sword in his left hand and attacked her backwards. He attacked in ways that no other warrior did. It would be hard for Zelda to actually land a hit on him.

_His movements are so wild! I can't predict them! Dark Link…he's nuts! _Zelda panicked barely able to protect herself from Dark's strange but strong attacks. Dark continued this onslaught of attacks.

"C'mon Princess. It's like you aren't even trying!" Dark complained before slashing his sword crazily. Zelda finally stood her ground and slashed her sword to block, but it still wasn't enough.

_Even when I strike with all my might, it's not enough!_

Dark, still holding his sword to Zelda's, used his free hand to grab her blade. His smile was gone, replaced with irritation and boredom.

"Is this really it, Zelda? Even your blade has lost its sharp edge."

Zelda was shocked to see Dark holding her sword without being cut. Her shock didn't last long because Dark kicked her back. Her sword stayed in Dark's hand when she flew back. Zelda gasped seeing Dark hold both swords. His manic smile half returned to his face.

"I guess I'll just take your sword and use it to end your life." He started to laugh. Zelda, frightened, let out a scream that reached Link who was still making his way to the room.

* * *

"Zelda! I'm coming!" he yelled. "But Vaati should be there soon…" He then mumbled remembering the Wind Mage was ahead of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow...yet again I'm so absent and I apologize. School's started back up again DX so updating might take longer :P Fear not but also shed a single tear for this story is almost over. Almost, almost. I feel I must thank each and every one of you for reading and adding my story to your fav list or just staying with the story, you know who you are ;) Seriously, thanks for that. This is my most popular story ever.  


* * *

**

Zelda was backed up to the wall with both her and Dark's swords up against her throat. Blood on the walls dripped down to floor on either side of her. It seemed this was the end for her. _How could I drop my sword, _she thought, _now I'm staring death in the face! _She started to sweat, in anticipation and fear. Would Dark really kill her? She got her answer when Dark tensed his arms and smiled.

"Well, Princess, it looks like this is the end for you."

Zelda closed her eyes.

"DARK LINK!" a loud voice yelled out. Dark Link turned around to see Vaati in the doorway not looking too pleased.

"Get those filthy swords away from that lovely maiden." Vaati commanded. Dark took the swords away from Zelda's throat only so he could turns around and face Vaati completely. He ground his teeth together, irritated that Vaati would try to stop him from killing Zelda after he came so far to find her. In her, his, mind, she deserved to die.

"Vaati. I said Zelda was going to die, and she is!" Dark lifted his swords threateningly.

"Put the swords down." Vaati tried to talk Dark out of his evil plan, but Dark was still pissed about the water prison and wanted revenge.

"If you want her, you'll have to kill me first!"

"Very well then. Let's fight." Vaati threw off his cape and revealed a sword. Dark smiled, ready for the action.

* * *

Link ran up the hall still blood soaked. He was starting to tire. He also realized something important.

"I didn't think I was this far behind Vaati…" Link continued to run. The blood soaked hallway gradually became cleaner and cleaner with no blood at all in sight. Link huffed.

"I _wasn't _this far behind! The blood trail is ending too. I'll check my map." Link took out his map of Hyrule castle and studied it trying to figure out where he needed to be going all while trying to dispel the thought that he had actually gotten lost _again_ in the castle. Finally Link found his problem.

"Of course! I made a wrong turn at Albuquerque! I, uh, mean, the left corridor." Link's little smile grew full blown. He ran back down the hall yelling out, "I'M COMING ZELDA!"

* * *

Vaati continued to fight with Dark, but even he was having a hard time with the pissed female. Vaati tried to strategize as he fought, but he knew he had to be careful. _His movements are indeed strange, but the thing I have to worry about here is the- _Vaati's thought was cut off when he quickly had to use a strong gale to push back Dark's attempted thrust with his second sword back. _–the second sword! _Vaati sighed and jumped away from Dark hoping he could think of a plan. Dark, with a smile on his face, said,

"Aw, don't run away Vaati. Come and play!" He charged at the Wind Mage with both swords ready to thrust out and cut him, but Vaati countered the double attack. With determination, Dark used both of his sword to batter Vaati at a speedy pace, but Vaati, as equally fast, blocked each sword.

_This can't be Dark. I mean, how can he suck at life but be good at fighting? _Vaati thought whilst Dark laughed like a maniac.

Once again, Link found himself going the wrong way when he found himself climbing up a flight of stairs.

"Wait…I wasn't supposed to go up stairs!" Link realized. "Damn it!" He cried almost to a point where he could just pull his hair out.

Clang! Dark thrust his sword into the ground. Vaati had dodged the attack quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

Vaati stood far away trying to think of a plan that would keep Dark still long enough for him to land a decent blow. He had to admit, Dark was much faster than him. Whether it be because of his size or just an ability of the shadow. He furrowed his brows in disgust. The movement was even quicker than he thought. Dark was behind him with a sword pressed to his throat and a smile on his face.

"Hey Vaati…how about a _haircut_?" Dark laughed. Vaati's eyes widened at the sound of the words.

"You wouldn't!" He challenged. The blade came across fast and sharp.

Link sat on the red carpet pondering over his map yet again. A loud scream came through, but it wasn't the high pitched feminine scream of Zelda, it was Vaati. Link winced with an apologetic look on his face.

"Don't worry Vaati! I'll be there as soon as I check my map again!" He yelled. A look crossed his face. "Maybe…"

Back in the Passage of Blood, Dark Link laughed holding his trophy, Vaati's silky locks of hair.

"I must be a winner cause I've got your pride and j- YOWCH!" Dark yipped when a sharp wind cut his hand causing him to drop the hair. He looked to Vaati hair cut short and uneven. There was a deep set scowl on his face, his shoulders were hunched.

"You…you can beat me senseless." He started walking towards Dark heavy on each step leaving a crack in the floor with each step. "But when you cut my hair…" He continued getting angrier.

Dark noticed the look of anger. He could guess what was coming and he didn't like it. He cursed himself for cutting Vaati's hair. Speaking of Vaati, he was closer. Dark started to move back trying to anticipate when Vaati would attack. He could see a powerful glow around Vaati's hand. Dark cursed himself again.

"Vaati, it was just a joke! Calm down, huh?" Dark tried to soothe the angry Wind Mage, but Vaati was far too angry to listen to reason. Dark took a stand both swords ready to do battle.

"Since I can't reason with you, I guess I'll just fight."

With a growl, Vaati created a back wind that sent Dark's swords out of his hands way across the room where he couldn't get to them without facing Vaati first.

"My swords!" Dark cried swearing in his head. Vaati opened his mouth teeth clenched almost to the breaking point.

"Dark Link…" Vaati snarled. A dark aura gathered around him transforming him into a giant eyeball with a long tail that ended in a stinger. Two enormous wings came from his sides. The giant eyeball roared.

"_I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!_"

* * *

Link was running through the halls more than ever trying to find the battle room. He was getting tired of running around. He just wanted to get there already! He was also a bit depressed because it seemed every time he walked into the castle, he got lost. He sighed.

"OH MY GOD!" Dark's yell echoed through the castle. Link cried out a groan.

"Now Dark is yelling? I'm missing _everything_!" He whined. He started running again. The castle floor shook underneath him. He started to shake with it up and down.

"N-n-now th-the castle is sh-sha-shaking!" He stuttered., "Wha-what's g-going on?"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Dark ran through the room dodging each raging thunder ball Vaati sent after him. He had to tuck dodge and roll. The impact of the thunder was making the castle shake making it harder for Dark to escape the attack. He slid on the ground barely dodging one. His yelling continued sounding all throughout the castle.

* * *

**More to come later this week hopefully. I have a report that's due next week...and it's only the FIRST WEEK of school! WTF!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is stupid. This is where the comic got more...hard to describe and more...lighthearted, let's go with that, and everything become A OK so you might as well play _Happy Boys and Happy Girls _by Aqua or something...I don't know  


* * *

**

Princess Zelda stood out of range of the battle taking place in front of her in the Passage of Blood. She had one arm slung over her stomach to clutch her side. Her other hand was on her chin. Her expression was anxious, worried. She lightly groaned.

_Oh Dear, I appreciate Vaati's help, but if this keeps up he'll destroy the whole castle! _She thought fidgeting where she stood hoping Vaati would either come to his senses or Dark would drop dead.

Vaati, chasing after Dark attacking with his various magic, paused to threaten the fleeing shadow.

"_Don't run! You'll make things _much _worse._"

Zelda grimaced. She was starting to feel quite irritated. _This is ridiculous, _she thought, _where the heck is Link?_

A good question. But she should rejoice. The hero was on his finally able to find his way to the battle. The green clad Hylian giggled with delight.

"Wow! I can follow the screaming all the way there! Thanks Dark!" He pushed his legs farther following the continuous stream of yells.

Dark ran faster and faster away from Vaati's attacks. This was nuts in his opinion. All he did was slice off a couple inches of Vaati's hair! That didn't require all of this nonsense! Dark sped up avoiding yet another ball of fire. His eye caught a stack of crates in the corner of the room. Seeing them as a shelter, he dove behind them cowering. He shook his head wondering why he, a powerful shadow, was hiding. Dark took out his bows standing on a bow taking aim for Vaati.

"That's it! Time to fight back!" He yelled firing the arrow. The arrow soared, but when it reached Vaati, the arrow simply bounced off of the Mage's body deeming itself a useless piece of junk.

"_That was really pathetic…_" Vaati stared dully. Dark stared in disbelief at what had just happened lost for words. His face twisted into unbelieving anger.

"Oh god dammit!" He swore loudly. Vaati made a disgusted sound drawing Dark's attention to the stinger at the end of his tail. A blue charge of electricity ran through it, charging.

"_Time to die._"

"OBJECTION!" Link yelled charging into the Passage of Blood at last. Dark looked from his hiding place at the belated hero with happiness, joy, and most of all, relief.

"Link! Finally! Talk some sense into Vaati!" Dark ordered. Link walked over to his shadow looking displeased. Dark's happiness went away and was replaced with irritation. "What are you doing? Vaati's over there, dumbass." He pointed. Link shook his head letting his fist fly punching Dark right into the crate he was hiding behind. He hit his head hard even making it bleed just a little bit. His eyes swirled.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled. Link only gave him a look of disapproval.

"_I'm sorry, but are you done Link? I really want to destroy her._" Vaati said.

"No, Vaati. You can't kill her for all we did would have been for nothing." Link explained.

"I'M A BOY!" Dark argued. He was ignored. Vaati rolled his eye.

"_Fine…whatever, just cure him before I change my mind._" Vaati muttered. His tail was still bright with the charge of electricity.

"I'm proud of you Vaati!" Link smiled. He glowered at Dark, "Not so much you Dark Link…" He handed him the bottle of goop. Dark snatched the bottle away without a word of gratitude. He glugged down the goo, eyeball and all. Another Magical Happening occurred, and Dark was back to normal.

"I'm back!" He rejoiced. His happy moment didn't last too much longer. A sharp bolt of lightning fried him leaving him blackened and unconscious at Link's feet. Link wasn't shocked at what had just happened, but he was speechless nonetheless.

"_That was for cutting my hair byotch!_" Vaati laughed from afar.

Zelda ran to Link smiling brightly.

"Link! You saved me once again!"

Link's smile mimicked hers. Vaati transformed back to his Hylian state with a dull look and finger raised.

"You know, _I _actually saved you Princess…"

His statement was ignored. Zelda planted a kiss on Link's cheek with a grateful "thank you." Vaati's jaw dropped. He composed himself, but there was a sour look on his face.

"Oh you two can go to Hell!"

* * *

**THE EN-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Psych. THIS is the real end. I think you'll enjoy it 8)  


* * *

**

All of the craziness was over and done with. To celebrate, Zelda invited Link, Vaati, and Dark (surprisingly) to a special picnic for her hero, Link. She stood up looking beautiful as usual in a casual dress.

"It's a celebration picnic for Link!" She beamed. Link held up a thumbs up smiling as big as was possible. Dark sat in Link's shadow not wanting to have to physically sit in the sunlight. Vaati sat farther away from everyone scowling.

"and Vaati…" He muttered still upset that Zelda had paid him no attention at all the whole time. They all raised glasses clinking them together with a hearty,

"CHEERS!" to celebrate.

They all drank up the fruity drink Zelda's new chef had prepared. None of them heard Dark chuckle from below. They all put their glasses down, Link smiling, Vaati still scowling. A bright light covered the area. Zelda shielded her eyes, and Dark came out of hiding to escape the brightness. Where Link and Vaati had been sitting stood two girls.

The first was short with blue eyes clear as a lake and a pinkish lipstick. Her hair was blonde and reached her back. On her left ear was a shiny, blue earring. She wore a green dress with a brown belt, the buckle being golden. Her shoes were brown heels. On her head, she wore a green cap not unlike the one female Dark had worn.

The other female was taller and had an odd purple-gray skin tone with red eyes shining like a ruby. Her eyelashes were long and flattering. A scar below her eye was like a witch marking. Decorating her visible pointed ear was a golden earring. Bangs covered her right eye. The bangs that extended to her shoulders were curled and silky just like the rest of her long hair. She wore a short cape only covering her chest. She wore a purple dress with an intricate golden belt, her pants were red and silk, and her shoes were brown Ugz boots. There was a witch's hat on her head with a gold band holding a red stone in place.

The girls looked themselves over gasping at what they saw. Both of them screamed still in shock. The two girls were Link and Vaati under the effects of the Gender Bender x76! Where could that have come from? Dark laughed from farther away rolling on his sides holding the potion in his right hand. Zelda stood not too far away from him confused about what had just happened. Dark's laugh was the only thing that could be heard besides the never ending screams from the boys, or should I say, girls?

"Revenge!" Dark laughed. "Well, that's the end." He wiped a tear away.

* * *

**And so everything comes to a sort of close! Do Link and Vaati get back to normal? Does Dark suffer for his actions? Will there be a sequel? WHY am I asking you all of these questions? That one's simple. It's 8:44 and I want to take my mind off of that stupid report...and life...I WANT REALITY TO GO AWAY! But, wouldn't that be awesome if reality collapsed overnight and threew you into your favorite fandom? I would love to meet Link! That would be awesome. ^^; rambling. Yah. Sorry. Just ignore this. Well, not the questions. Answer those...somehow and get back to me. Ciao!**


End file.
